Wonderwall
by BrookenLucas12
Summary: They’d been through so much in the short time they’d been together, that much was for sure. And when a fire leaves him hurt badly, it is Brooke who must save him from himself. It is Brooke who must be his wonderwall, just as he'd been hers. BrookeLucas.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **To readers of my last story, _Non-Photo Blue_, you knew this was coming. To everyone else, yes. I am once more going to attempt to begin and finish a story (and I still have not given up on my others, I swear.)

This story is going to be a lot longer than _Non_-_Photo Blue_, I'm hoping. It'll be dramatic, and long, and funny, and happy, and sad, and hopefully something everyone will enjoy reading.

I'm really going to try to do _well_ with this one. And by that, I mean, I'm really going to try to write stuff that I've never written before. I'm going to push myself. I'm going to see if I can be a really good writer. Now, I've just turned fourteen, and I haven't really begun my full education on literature yet, so I may fail, but I am going to try my hardest to write a really _wonderful_ story.

I hope you'll let me do that.

**PS:** The story will not be written in the format this chapter is for the rest of the story. This is just a little introduction of sorts.

**Couples**: I'm going to tell you right off the bat. This story will be focused on the relationship between **Brooke** and **Lucas. **However, I'm going to try to fill it with lots of **Nathan** and **Haley**, some **Peyton** and **Jake**, and hopefully, any other couples I can explore. Couples could possibly change, so don't kill me if they do. But one thing is for sure. This is a **Brucas**.

**Background Notes**: This story is entirely **alternate universe**. There will probably be mild spoilers from seasons 1, 2, and 3, if any, and will most likely just be things that will have to do with character background. Some things you should also know: Brooke and Peyton are not from Tree Hill. Nathan and Lucas **are** half-brothers (because I do sometimes feel that that's a necessary story-line.) There was no Naley marriage. Anything else that you should know will be explained in the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do _not_ own One Tree Hill. I also don't own the title of this song, which is '_Wonderwall_' by **Oasis **and **Ryan Adams**. Both versions are awesome songs, and I recommend them to anyone that likes good music. Hehe. The only thing I own in this story are any original characters and the storyline.

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story, first, to **Hilary**. She's my closest bud online, and whether she likes it or not, I know she'll stick through this story with me, because we've stuck together constantly for over a year. Also, in case you're a reader of my stories, and you've noticed, I give her a cameo in all of my stories, _except_ Non-Photo Blue. Idiot over here forgot. So I'm therefore dedicating this story to Hilary, who doesn't even really like Brucas. (Go read Never Forget!) I'd also like to dedicate this story to my wonderful muse, **Hana**. She really helped me think up some great ideas, and I think everyone will really like some of what she incorporated to this story. Thank you so much, Hana! Your ideas are awesome, and I hope you enjoy and read the story!

**Summary: **They'd been through so much in the short time they'd been together, that much was for sure. And Lucas knew one thing. He'd never loved anyone as much as Brooke, and he was sure their journey had just begun. When a fire leaves him hurt badly, it is Brooke who must save him from himself. It is Brooke who must be his wonderwall. It is Brooke who must help him as he'd helped her. Brooke/Lucas

**Fuller summary: **Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott had been in love since they'd met - despite a couple set-backs. With Brooke's career as a fashion model doing extremely well, with a line of design in the works, and with Lucas's days as a firefighter - a hero, the two could not be more in love. They could not be more happy. Marriages looming in the distance, and young love at its highest, things seemed they could never go wrong; until they did. When a fire leaves Lucas hurt terribly, it is Brooke that must save him from himself. It is Brooke who must be his wonderwall. As the couple attempt to overthrow pain, old friendships, new ones, love, heartbreak, desire, and drama, Brooke must be strong for Lucas, just as he's always been for her.

_**Wonderwall**_

_**Prologue **_

The day he met her, Lucas Scott was sure he'd met the most beautiful woman in the entire world.

He hadn't planned on it. In fact, he'd been so turned off by the thought of a blind date, he'd expected to hate her. He had cursed the day his brother was born - almost a year and a half after him - and had waited at the expensive restaurant with arms crossed and a scowl firmly placed on his face.

And she had simply breezed in ten minutes late, much to his annoyance. When she had offered him a smile, he had offered her a frown.

"Are you," She'd paused, contemplating for the shortest of moments, before grinning sheepishly. "Sorry. I forgot the name of the guy I'm meeting here."

"Well that'll certainly leave a good first impression, won't it?" His words had stirred a frown from inside her, and she had hesitantly taken a seat, eyeing him in suspicion.

Although for the most part, he'd allowed himself to get caught up in a smug-ness completely unfamiliar to himself, he did not fail to notice her beauty; the way she had first smiled upon seeing him, and even then, though her dimples had disappeared from her cheeks, and her smile had turned relatively upside down, she remained gorgeous.

"My name's Lucas, by the way. Lu-cas. If you'd like me to repeat it a couple more times, I will."

She had sighed heavily. "Brooke Davis."

"What do you do? You know, for a living." He could still to this day remember the look she had given him. It was one he would never again receive from her, and during that night, he had wondered what she had meant by it. It had not been a frown or a smile; it had not been one of curiosity or annoyance; it had been of some sort of calm he would never understand. It had been such a simple question, and yet the affect it had had on her had made her seem all the more mysterious.

After what seemed like forever, she'd said, "I'm a model."

A smirk had crossed his face. "Really? For Playboy or Penthouse?"

Brooke had laughed. "Clearly, Haley was mistaken in thinking that you were a good person."

"She-"

"I'm not finished," She'd held up a hand. "What makes you think that you can treat me _so_ badly when we _first_ meet? I've given you absolutely _no_ indication that I'm stupid, or slutty, or annoying. And so I forgot your name. Big deal. Like you remembered mine! By the way, the Playboy/Penthouse joke was beyond idiotic. Like that's never been said before.

"Also, what makes you think that you have the right to act like you're better than me? I didn't want to go on this stupid blind date either, but _I _at least had enough class to act polite! And just because I'm not from some tiny town in North Carolina, and I wasn't raised by my mayor-of-a-daddy, and I didn't go to The University of North Carolina for college, does _not_ give you _any_ right to insult me _or_ think that you are somehow better than me!" She'd finished out of breath, but with a look that told him she could start up again at any second.

It was then that he'd realized he was on a date with the most beautiful girl in the world, and it was then that he realized he had some apologizing to do.

"Actually," He'd smirked, "I went to Duke for college."

And despite herself, she had giggled.

And they had been inseparable ever since.

-

Their second date had lacked the romantic suspense their first one hadn't. This happened for one reason exactly: Haley James.

At this point, Lucas had known Haley James for approximately four years. Almost. He'd met her at his family's Thanksgiving dinner exactly two months after she and his brother had begun dating during their Junior year of college. Instantly, he'd thought she was a perfect fit for his younger brother. She was cute, with her large chocolate brown eyes, and her mid-length cinnamon-colored hair.

And then she had started talking.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that most of what she said was gibberish or useless facts. She babbled when she was nervous, she explained, and she was _very_ nervous. He couldn't blame her. She'd be meeting his father that day, and those occasions rarely went well.

But he had liked her. And Nathan had loved her. And they'd been together for approximately four years. Almost.

Which led him to his second date with Brooke; a double date with his brother and his long-time girlfriend, Haley.

Where Haley could not. Stop. Talking.

Apparently, since Haley was a first time setter-upper, and an all-around perfectionist, just the _thought_ that their date would not go well upset her. Which is, of course, what led her to all the babbling.

Eventually, Nathan had forced her out of the room, claiming he needed "help" in the kitchen, leaving Brooke and Lucas to themselves, to giggle like young children unsupervised.

"Haley's crazy," Lucas had grinned.

"She's sweet!" Chuckled Brooke, dimples showing so deeply he couldn't _not_ not stare at them.

"True. I do have her to thank for setting me up with you." He'd easily warmed up to her during their first date, despite his initial difficulty.

"Are you sure you want to be thanking her just yet?"

"How about you and I go out alone again together tomorrow, and I tell you for sure?"

-

Their new-found relationship was essentially the "cheesiest" he'd ever been in. Their simple comments to each other were ridiculously cliché, and both knew it, using puns and humor to mask the beginning jitters of the start of something neither could control.

By their third date, they'd not kissed once - a new record for Lucas - and he could not believe how much he _didn't_ care.

Brooke's looks were a shield to her personality. Unfortunately, Lucas knew he was like every other person in the world that initially did judge a book by its cover, but he was quickly learning to attempt not to do this.

Brooke was beautiful, yes. But she was also funny, and cute, and had pretty damn interesting opinions on things. She was smart, and he loved the way she said what she wanted whenever she wanted; she was not at all shy of her opinions. And despite _his_ behavior on their first date, he was quite shy and quiet.

He soon realized that if he and Brooke _could _work, it would prove that opposites truly did attract; She had grown up rich and ignored by her parents, had gone to a community college, and was a struggling model; he had grown up with his mother, not at all wealthy, until he'd reached the age of fourteen, when he'd finally begun a relationship with his father, resulting in shared-custody between his parents. He had gone to Duke University, and he was training to be a fire-fighter.

If Brooke was Yin, he was Yang. She hated most shades of blue; it was his favorite color. She didn't particularly enjoy literature; it was his second love. She listened to the Top 20 and enjoyed some classic rock, while he was stuck in his world of indie-bands and NOFX. She _loved_ living in New York; he could hardly stand it.

All these things made him unsure of their relationship, and yet interested in their future.

It was their third date that made him realize that their story had just begun, and would certainly be long-lasting.

They had decided to meet at a small café entitled 'Perk on the Park'. funnily enough, it had been karaoke night. Lucas had paid little attention to this factor, completely caught up in Brooke and all her silliness.

When she asked him what his favorite song was, he didn't even hesitate, a grin coming across his face. "If She Wants Me" by Belle and Sebastian. It had been for years.

She'd given him her infamous grin, and had then crossed and uncrossed her knees. "I _really_ have to go to the bathroom." She'd excused herself.

After waiting for minutes and minutes, he'd naturally assumed she was paying him back for that first date, and had ditched him, when the opening cords to "If She Wants Me" began to softly strum from the room's speakers.

And then he heard her voice. It was almost ironic how badly someone so beautiful could sing, but he ignored this tiny factor, grinning widely from ear to ear all through the entire song.

When she'd finished, she had set the microphone down timidly. But he'd let go of all shyness, taking long strides towards the stage, and picking her up off the ground, wrapping his arms tightly around her, bringing her lips to his.

It was cheesy as hell, he could say that much. But it didn't really matter. To him, anyone that said they didn't want to be involved in a cheesy, lovey-dovey relationship had merely never been in one.

Sure as hell not one with Brooke Davis, anyway.

-

They'd been together for a year and a half exactly, they'd been living together for six months, they'd even considered buying a puppy together, and Lucas was sure he'd never been so in love with anyone before.

This is what had driven him to get the ring. As he had browsed through shops and shops and racks and racks of rings, he wondered if Brooke would say yes. She was a huge fan of marriages, he knew that much. But she'd never actually had one of her own, and they'd never really discussed marriage being an option in their relationship.

But after you hit the one year mark, it was always an option, right?

Of course, these thoughts did nothing but scare him to death. And he was beginning to think that the fact that he had yet to find a ring - after two weeks - was a sign that he was making a mistake.

Until he'd opened a package in the mail from his mother, and had been surprised to find a ring inside. It had been his grandmother's, and it was simple, with a silver band, and a nicely set square diamond in the middle, with smaller stones on each side of it. It was - to say the least - gorgeous.

And that night at their dinner, he had fiddled with it in his pocket for over an hour, thinking that he must soon find a way to do this. Sweating buckets, he'd chosen an interesting way.

"Luke," Brooke whined. "I've been talking for like, the past half hour. Have you been listening to _anything_ I've said?"

"Sure. Um, you said you, er, liked the color of the kitchen?"

She groaned. "No. I said I hated it, and that I think we should paint it a softer color. So that it still looks pretty, but doesn't like, outshine the living room."

"Mhm," He said distractedly. "Sounds good."

"Are you okay? You're sweating."

He nodded. "It's really," Pause. "_Hot_ in here."

"So take your jacket off."

"Oka- uh, no thanks."

"Well Sweetie, if you're cold.." She smiled gently, biting her lip.

God, he wanted to kiss her so badly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I've just been thinking.."

"About?"

"Life."

Brooke frowned. "Huh. Kind of a broad topic."

"Yeah. Well, mostly about like, you know, things." He clenched his fists tightly, hoping she would answer in the direction he was hoping for.

"Wow. Um, you're being awfully specific." Bingo.

"Flowers."

"Flowers?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking about."

"O-okay. Luke, maybe you should slow down on the martinis." She reached for his drink, sliding it away from him.

"I was just thinking that we'll probably want to have our wedding in the summer, because lilies are really in season then, and I know lilies are your favorite flower."

"Oh, okay then." She smiled, taking a bite of her pasta. He grinned, studying her carefully. They were silent for a few moments, before finally, her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened.

"Oh my God. Did you just say wedding?"


	2. Into The Fire

**Author's Note: **My God. The response to the prologue was amazing! It may be the most I've ever gotten for a first chapter. I can't even believe it. Thank you all _so_ much! I'm so lucky to have already gotten a supportive audience. Hehe.

I've just realized that this will be my first pure Brooke/Lucas story (which is odd, since they're my favorite couple), so I'm really excited. We'll be taking a (hopefully) long journey, my friends. Don't let this chapter fool you into thinking the story will be all about fluff.

Thank you again for all the reviews and enjoy!

**CMMluver2004**: Loz, thank you so much! I'm really glad you like this story, and that you liked Non-Photo Blue. And lmao about your mom! Haha.

**HaleynNathan23**: Hi Chelsea. I just really want to say thanks that you liked Non-Photo Blue enough to start reading and reviewing this story. It really means a lot to me. And I hope you enjoy this story. As I told you before, there will definitely be as much Naley as I can put in.

**Lostrealist05**: Thank you! You are so sweet. Hehe. The drama will definitely be major, so hopefully you'll enjoy what I can cook up.

**Brucasforever**: Thank you so much! I'm really glad you like the plot.

**Majit**: Awww, Marit! Thank you so much for reviewing! Your review was so cute, and so fun to read, and you know I love your banners (hell, you even made the banner for this story!), and I absolutely love you! Hehe.

**Dopeyde**: Hehe, thank you! Many would disagree, but I'm glad you think so!

**Fanmania**: I hope so! Haha. I hope you enjoy this chapter, too. Thank you! That's really nice to hear, because I'm usually pretty self-conscious about my age.

**HilaryHilary**: Wow. Thanks for the wonderful review, BOB. Haha. And of course! Since I _did_ forget about you in my last story.

**Miss x sneha: **Thank you so much! It means a lot to me that you'd say that. You're so sweet!

**CraziObsessed: **Haha. Thank you so much. Your review was really sweet.

**Thedreamygirl: **Thank you so much for your review! You're so sweet, and you've already been a ton of help! I hope you end up enjoying the story, and I'm so glad you liked the prologue. As for the dedication, no problem! Hehe.

**Ryina: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the plotline.

**DaBaba**: Awww, thank you so much! I'm glad it was _beyond_ fun and enjoyable to read. Hehe.

**Dazzles: **Wow, thank you! I'm really glad you like my writing style and punctuation use. Your review has been one of my favorites, because you told me specifically what you liked. I'm so glad you liked the prologue, and I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Thank you so much for your review, and I already took you up on the offer!

**BrucasScott03**, **Leah**, **Charlie075**, **kinGsFaN**,** MisstaraQ**, **Acexreporter**, **OTHLover04**, **Lexi024**, **soccerstar11-5**, **wishinonastar**, **crazybrunette113**, **jeytonbrucasnaley, Brucas-girl**: Thank all of you so much for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_**Wonderwall**_

_**Chapter One: Into The Fire**_

Shades of masses of orange, red, and yellow combined wildly, throwing up gray smoke. It was almost unbelievable that such beauty could cause such destruction.

In all directions of the New York neighborhood, the echoes of sirens ricocheted off walls, bouncing directly back on to each fire truck that arrived. Children clung to their parents, watching in fear, awe, and even excitement. Local neighbors shaded their eyes as they watched the fire-fighters at work, secretly relieved that it was not their apartment that was aflame.

Lucas Scott made sure his helmet was securely fastened, looking over at one of the other members on his Ladder, Sam. The older man, in return, looked up at the building grimly.

"You're in, Kid."

He nodded, and in mere seconds, he was inside the building, with just two men behind him. The three of them looked around through the chaos, careful to stay out of the fire's way, leaping around as the flames threatened to eat them up.

"We're going to need more men!" Another firefighter, Marvin McFadden, - affectionately nicknamed "Mouth" - yelled into his two-way radio.

Lucas bit his lip, looking around at the damage. He shook his head. "I'm going up."

"_What_?" Mouth screeched, grabbing for his friend's arm. "By yourself? Luke, one of these days, you're going to get yourself killed."

"That couldn't happen right here? Look, man, you and I both know that if one of us doesn't go up there soon, the floor will collapse. And with it, so will a little a girl. I can't let that happen." He shifted from foot to food, a nervous habit since he was a child.

Mouth swallowed, but nodded. "Then I'm going too."

Despite the feeling rising up in his stomach, Lucas allowed a grin to stretch over his face. After notifying the others, he and Mouth were off up the stairs, enduring a journey of their own.

This was not unusual for Lucas, not even close. He was, in most cases, a hero; one of the only men anyone really knew to put the lives of others before his. It was like this: He could not handle knowing that someone had died simply because he hadn't done as much as he could. After all, he could only hope there would be someone to do the same for him.

As they ran up the stairs of the four story apartment building, Lucas strained his eyes to find the young girl. "She lives on the top floor, right?"

"Apartment 26B." Mouth dipped his head. He made a face and coughed violently.

Lucas frowned. "I'll go in. You stay out here."

"No way," Mouth panted. "Never leave a man behind. It's the golden rule."

"Mouth, you don't have the lungs for this. I don't want you to kill yourself. Besides, if she runs out here, you'll be the here to find her." He pounded his friend's shoulder in a friendly manner. Despite Mouth's protests, he was soon up the final flight of stairs, and in the apartment of the girl.

He squeezed his eyes shut quickly, and then opened them just as fast. "Sa-Samantha! Are you in here?"

He heard nothing except for the crushing of furniture and walls. He repeated her name, and was once again met with silence.

And then he saw her. Crouched next to one of the burning sofas was a little girl, no older than seven.

"Samantha." Lucas breathed softly, running to the young girl's aid. As he turned her over to get a better look, he realized her eyes were closed, and she was not breathing. He tapped her cheeks gently, hoping for some sort of response. When he received none, he was on his feet as soon as possible, carrying her closer to safety.

The building seemed to him like it could collapse at any second, and he was sure to watch his steps. He stayed calm, as he always did. When it came to this job, panicking was not an option. If it were, he would have been dead by now.

He met Mouth in the hallway, and in minutes, the two of them were down the stairs, and making their way out the door.

He held the girl close to him, mentally wincing at the feeling the heat was putting upon him. He could feel water blisters forming on his neck. As soon as they pushed open the front door, he breathed in the fresh air.

Lucas handed Samantha to a paramedic in the ambulance, watching desperately as they attempted to revive her. After just a few moments, the girl's eyes opened, and she was sputtering and gasping.

Smiling in relief, he removed his helmet and bent over, coughing. A fellow firefighter, Marcus "Skillz" Long, patted his back and shook his head.

"Man, I'll never be able to do what you do."

Lucas spit. He put a hand to his mouth. "And what's that?"

"Disregard your own well-being for the well-beings of others. You know; be a true hero."

-

"No, no! Please, no! Oh my God. Oh my God! Stop, please!" Brooke cried, placing her hands on her face.

Haley laughed maliciously. "Oh yeah, baby. Come on! More, more!"

Both girls stared at the television screen with wide eyes. Brooke's were filled with tears, while Haley could not stop grinning.

"This should be illegal. You can't play this kind of stuff on TV!"

"Oh, shut up. You knew from the start that Sawyer and Kate were meant to be together. He's the bad guy, and she's his good girl." Haley dreamily stared at the screen, where the two were kissing.

"_Please_. Kill me now. Just because that happened to you and Nathan doesn't mean it's supposed to be everyone's life story."

"Whatever." The shorter girl grumbled, her eyes returning to the screen.

Both girls' eyes widened once more, as Kate pulled away from Sawyer, stating 'I can't do this, I'm sorry. It's him that I love' and running off.

Brooke wiped away her tears, turning her frown upside down. "Well, well, well. I believe that it's the _dangerous_ girl that ends up with the _good_ guy after all."

Haley rolled her eyes. "You're not even dangerous."

Brooke stuck out her tongue. "Am too."

"If you were, you would have totally punched me when I said that to you."

"That can be arranged." The brunette eyed her friend icily.

Haley burst into laughter, and Brooke - not able to contain herself - soon followed. In moments, the two were in hysterics, tears streaming down their faces.

"Okay, I say we never watch Lost together ever again." Brooke laughed.

"_I _say you better work on some clothes before the show!"

Brooke groaned, crossing her arms. "There's a reason I won the Procrastinator of the Year Award, you know."

"Brooke," Haley smiled sweetly. "What you're sellin', I ain't buyin'."

"But I'm so sick of clothes!"

"Well, that's unfortunate since you'll be modeling tonight."

"Ugh. I don't feel pretty enough to model tonight." Brooke said dramatically, throwing herself onto the couch.

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to tell you that you're pretty always?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well, uh.."

"You're such a bitch."

"Well, yeah. It's part of my charm."

-

Lucas closed the door behind him, leaning against it as he felt it click. He ran his hands through his short hair, looking into the apartment.

"Baby, I'm home!" He dropped his keys on to a table, and had absolutely no chance to see what was coming when he felt someone's body collide into him, wrapping their legs around his waist.

He grinned as Brooke grabbed his face, kissing him deeply. He couldn't help but chuckle as she pulled away, satisfied.

"How was work?"

"It was," He paused, "eventful."

"That's good," She kissed him again. He could faintly make out Haley in the background, sitting by the counter, reading a magazine. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"We've been married for exactly one month and twenty-four days."

"Oh, _that's_ a date to remember." Haley rolled her eyes.

"I think someone's jealous." Brooke turned to look at her friend, who simply grumbled in response.

Lucas laughed and shifted Brooke's weight. "How was your day?"

"Um," She grinned. "Not so eventful."

He set her on the ground, and lowered his lips to hers once more. "Well, I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"God, you guys _be_ anymore _Newlyweds_?" Haley closed her magazine, standing as if to leave.

"Hales, we are _so_ not like them. Otherwise, Luke would be dating some MTV VJ, and taking all my money, and I'd be off singing about my public affairs, and we would hate each other."

"Whatever. You get what I meant."

Brooke leaned into her husband, gesturing towards the open kitchen. "Haley made macaroni and cheese."

He groaned, throwing his head back. "_Again_?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Haley said sarcastically. "Would you rather Brooke cook for you?"

"Brooke can't cook."

"My point exactly."

"Hey," The brunette bumped her husband's waist, pouting. "I can too cook!"

"Sweetie, popcorn doesn't count."

She chuckled, shoving him gently. "I can make pasta. Almost."

Lucas couldn't help but smile. He loved everything about her. He loved how she always greeted him at the door, usually just to tell him she was glad that he was safe, and he'd made it through his day alive. He loved that whenever she was talking to news reporters about her modeling career, or her upcoming fashion career, she would bite her lip and cock her head to the side when she was thinking about him. He loved that he could practically read her mind at times, and at others, have absolutely no idea what she was thinking.

Mostly though, he loved the idea of coming home and seeing her face - when she saw him, especially - and holding her in his arms, and just knowing she'd always be there.

Because before Brooke, he'd never had that before.


	3. The Anticipation Has Got Me Glued

_**Fun fact**: _In the early draft/invention of this story, it was entitled, '_No Matter What Happens' _and later, there was a serious debate between _'Wonderwall_' and '_Into The Fire_'.

God, I must be dreaming. If you guys were anymore supportive, I'd just about explode with happiness. Hehe. You're all so amazing, and I really want to thank you so much for going out of your way to review. I mean, the story _already_ has over fifty reviews! I mean, that's a pretty big deal for me. So thanks. You're wonderful.

Just wanted to point out that I _have_ gotten a banner made for this story. My wonderful friend, **Marit** made it. And I think everyone should definitely check it out. H t t p/ I3 . Photobucket . com / albums / y61 / Tutorgirlx / davisreq . j p g Just delete all the spaces, and the banner should show up.

While writing this chapter, I listened to some songs that I definitely think are worth listening to while reading, if you want to sort of, I don't know, get into my mindset. Hehe.

_Post Blue -- _**Placebo**

_Born on the Cusp -- _**American Analog Set**

_Le Disko -- _**Shiny Toy Guns**

Thanks so much for all the love! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

_**Wonderwall**_

_**Chapter Two: The Anticipation Has Got Me Glued**_

"Damn. We always get stuck with the worst seats."

Haley looked over at her boyfriend of over six years. She rolled her eyes. "Nathan, we're in the front row. We couldn't possibly get better seats."

Lucas, who was sitting on Haley's other side, grinned. "Wow, Nate. What exactly _were_ you doing when I showed up at the apartment?" He put his thumb and index fingers together, moving them up to his mouth and then away, as if smoking a joint.

Nathan crossed his arms over his chest. "_Nothing_.."

"Yeah, I can vouch for that." Haley blushed, leaning into Nathan's shoulder.

"Gross."

"Dude, I'm just sayin'. We're always right in front, so _all_ we get to see are the models' front and backs. If we were on the _side_, then we'd get to see _their_ sides too." Nathan gestured towards the stage, causing Lucas to chuckle.

"Nate," Haley smiled sweetly. "If you ever want to have sex again, _don't_ talk about models in front of me."

"Baby, you know you're more beautiful to me than _any_ of these models. They're too - _skinny_ and shit."

Both Haley and Lucas turned towards him, offended.

"Are you saying I'm not skinny?" Haley crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you saying Brooke's too skinny?" Lucas frowned.

Nathan squeezed his eyes shut. "Can you two _please_ not get offended with everything I say? I can never win! Haley, you're beautiful. You know it, I know it. Hell, even Lucas knows it. Although he'd never do anything about it because he's with Brooke, who's the perfect amount of skinny herself. Okay? Okay." He turned forward, facing the runway. "Damn. You make one measly comment, and everyone throws a fit."

Haley chuckled, resting against Nathan once more. "You're so cute when you squirm."

-

"What about your childhood?" The woman, named Shannon Marks, stared at Brooke intently from her spot on the couch. She felt an unexplainable envy for the young model, who was currently applying blush to her already rosy cheeks.

"Well, I was born in California. My dad's a lawyer, and my mom's a.. Actually, she doesn't do anything. I'd call her a housewife, but she was never home. Um," she laughed, "I stayed in California until I graduated high school, and then I went to a community college in New York because, well, at that point in my life I could have cared less about education…" Brooke trailed off, dusting her arm softy with the blush brush absentmindedly.

"And do you regret that decision?"

"Honestly, I don't. Despite popular belief, I got a really good education in fashion, and if I'd gone to some big shot college like Yale or Harvard, I doubt it would have been the same."

"How so?"

"The college I went to was so," she paused. "Free. I know that doesn't really make sense, but I didn't feel like I had anything to prove. I was good enough being me, and that was enough to inspire me to follow my dreams."

Shannon smiled. "And look at you now."

"I'd hardly say I'd completely achieved them. This whole fashion line is kicking my ass." Brooke laughed modestly.

"There's been a lot of debate. Over whether or not you've got what it takes. People are saying that being a model and trying to be a clothing designer is like an actress trying to become a singer. What do you think about that?"

"I just hope I can prove them wrong. I'd love to break the stereotype that models are dumb, anorexic, and incapable of everything."

Both women laughed as a red-headed woman popped her head in through one of the curtains, eyeing Brooke.

"Davis, you're on in one." The girl said, chewing a piece of gum and looking at her watch.

"Davis-Scott." Brooke corrected.

"Too long. Just saying that you've wasted," She lifted her wrist in front of her face. "Twenty of your own seconds."

The brunette grinned, standing to overlook herself once more in the mirror.

Finally, the stage manager recognized the woman beside Brooke as one of the writers from Elle magazine. She straightened up. "By the way, Brooke and I are great friends."

"Are you?" Shannon chuckled.

"Oh yeah. We're like," she intertwined her fingers, "this. My name's Hilary Holden by the way. H-O-L-D-E-N. And Hilary's spelled with a 'y' not an 'ie'. That's the worst mistake you could possibly make while spelling my name."

Brooke nudged Hilary. "Nice," She turned back towards Shannon. "So, we'll finish after the show?"

"Sure."

-

She found her life funny.

How, after years and years, it never ceased to amaze her. Every time she stepped on to the runway, she'd feel butterflies in her stomach. Every time that bright spotlight shined on to her body, she mentally screamed and jumped around. Every time she heard the click of a camera, she remembered being six and taking her mother's camera, and snapping at everything she could see, still young enough to be amazed by the site of even a flower.

She liked that even though she couldn't see him, she could feel him. She knew Lucas was there, watching her. Believe it or not, after years together, this fact made her only more nervous.

In her four inch heels, the beautiful girl began her walk down the runway, her face confident and perfect. She inched closer and closer towards the end, her red dress moving along with her curves, and highlighting every part of her just as it should.

As she reached the tip of the runway, she arched her back sexily, resting her hand on her hip, her diamond ring sparkling in the light. Everyone clapped, some cheered. From the front row, she could see Lucas, Haley, and Nathan, all grinning appreciatingly.

"Woo!" Lucas called out, clapping louder than anyone else. He had an urge to stand up and pump his fists into the air, and "pull a Tom Cruise" as Brooke often said, but he remained seated, knowing that despite all the eyes mentally undressing her at that moment, it would be him that would undress her later that evening.

"I like the dress," Nathan said to Haley. It went to just below her knees, and the straps weren't either thick or thin, but sparkled until just below her breasts, where the dress turned into red satin. "It's nicer than that blue one with the spaghetti-straps. You know, the long-cut one made with cashmere."

Haley stared at him. "Yeah, you've been to too many of these."

He grinned, kissing her hair. "Brooke really looks great, huh, Luke?"

But Lucas was in a trance, staring at his wife as she strutted away in grace. After Brooke was completely off the stage, he turned to his brother and friend. "God, she's just perfect. I could stare at her all day."

"Man, you _do_ stare at her all day." Nathan shook his head, looking back up towards the stage.

Lucas smiled. "And with good reason."

-

"Do you think that after you get the line running, you'll give up modeling?" They were once again in the dressing rooms, and Brooke was now changing out of her third outfit and in to a pair of jeans as Shannon interviewed her.

"No, of course not. I mean, of course I'll do it less, but my plan was always to launch a career in fashion at some point. I could never give up modeling. I mean, it's what got me by for most of my adult life."

Shannon frowned. "Isn't your father very wealthy?"

"Uh-huh," Brooke nodded, grinning. "But he cut me off financially after I told him I wasn't going to let him buy my way into some fancy college."

"Cut you off? That's terrible."

Brooke shrugged. "I'm actually glad he did it. Learning to do everything on my own was exactly what I needed. It's what made me independent and it's what taught me that I don't need anyone to help me. I'm okay on my own."

"I don't think I could ever do that." Shannon dropped her pad of paper, looking up at Brooke with admiration.

"Sure you could."

"No. I'd be too.. afraid. Weren't you afraid?"

Brooke laughed. "Well, hell yeah! But that's part of life. Once you get over the fear and actually start living, it gets easier."

Shannon smiled, looking down. It was silent for a moment, before Shannon looked up, making a face at Brooke's casual attire. "Isn't that a little - I don't know - _not _fancy enough for one of these after parties?"

"Yeah, it is," Brooke nodded, looking down at herself. "But I'm not going."

"You're not?"

"Psh, nope. I've been to like, a million and eight of these things. Now, I just want to go home and relax with my husband before I have a million and eight more to go to to promote the line."

"How is that, by the way? Marriage?"

Brooke looked up at the other woman as she attempted to balance on one foot and put on one of her boots. "It's," She paused. "Not so scary."

"That's a nice way of describing it." Shannon chuckled.

"No, I mean.. when you go into it, you expect it to be hard and scary, and crazy. But it's not. Well, it's a little crazy, but.. I mean, I'm so in love, and so happy that I don't feel scared at all. I can't wait for my future as long as I'm with him."

"So in conclusion, marriage is.."

"For me. Definitely." Brooke winked.

-

Lucas draped an arm around Brooke, pulling her closer as they, along with Nathan and Haley, walked down the streets of Manhattan.

"You were beautiful, babe." He said to her. She looked up at him, smiling.

"You really were. The shoes looked uncomfortable though. Were they uncomfortable?" Both Brooke and Lucas looked towards Haley, who had unconsciously interrupted a moment between two lovers. She seemed to realize herself, because she quickly looked away.

Nathan squeezed Haley's hand, looking around. "I'm hella hungry. We should have stayed at the after party and gotten some food."

"Is food all you ever think about?" His girlfriend nudged him.

"Now, Haley," He looked down at her. "I think we _both_ know that's not true."

"Ew. TMI, Nathan." Brooke made a face.

Nathan dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "You're one to talk, Miss. Oh-I-Had-Multiple-Orgasms-Last-Night." Lucas turned to Brooke, an eyebrow cocked.

She blushed. "I was talking to _Haley_ about that."

"I was still there." Nathan said.

"You were there when Vivian was having a baby too, but you didn't look, did you?" Brooke countered.

He winced, remembering the day his Haley's sister had gone into labor, and he'd been the only one around. "That's entirely different."

"Actually," Haley interjected. "Not really."

"Listening to someone's conversation and watching a baby come out of a woman's-- they're just two different things!"

Biting her lip, Brooke stuck her nose up. "Well, I was under the impression you were in to your video game."

"I'm a guy. You hear the word sex and you instantly involve yourself in whatever's going on."

Laughter echoed from all around, and Brooke leaned into her husband's shoulder. As they walked down the streets of New York City, a group of friends, lovers, and brothers, she couldn't help but think that this was life. This moment right now.

And she was living it to the fullest.


	4. Put it Behind You

**_Author's Note: _**I'm terrible. I hadn't even realized it had been so long since I've updated, and you guys have been _so_ amazing with reviews, that I decided to write you an extra-packed chapter.

The story has been pretty fluffy so far, and we're about to get into the real dramatic parts, so hopefully you wonderful girls can bear with me through it.

Our journey is far from over. Hehe.

Thank you so much for all the reviews you girls have left me. I'll try my hardest to get personal replies up next week. And don't forget that you're always free to ask questions.

_**Wonderwall**_

_**Chapter Three: Put it Behind You**_

Brooke placed both of her hands on either side of her head, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I think I may have to kill myself."

"Don't. Because if you were dead, we'd never be able to launch this thing in time." Haley spoke through bites of Chinese take-out.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Good to know I'd be missed."

"Oh, Brooke."

"Oh, Haley."

The girls grinned at each other for a few moments, before Brooke turned back towards the dress in front of her. She ran her hands over the silver, silky fabric, cocking her head to the side.

"If I could just finish this dress.." She trailed off, unsure of exactly _what_ she would do if the dress was in fact finished.

"Well, honey, _then_ we'd be set. Because if you finished the dress, that would mean we would only have about.. Oh, I don't know. Two million more?"

Brooke scoffed. "Don't joke, Hales. This is kicking my ass."

"So don't let it," Haley shrugged. "Come on. We've got a bunch of people working here. Look around you! Everyone's here to help, and we're going to get this done in time. I promise."

Haley stared into her best friend's eyes, and Brooke found herself nodding, however unsurely.

-

_Brooke smiled easily as she lay on her father's boat, stylish orange tank-top rolled just above her navel, and with her legs sexily positioned beneath her hips._

"_You gotta love California during days like this, eh?" _

_She turned to her left, where her best friend, Peyton Sawyer lay beside her, in a position similar to her own. _

"_P. Sawyer, you gotta love California **all** the time." _

_The blonde shook her head of thick, blonde curls. "No way, man. The second I turn eighteen, I'm leaving this place behind and never looking back."_

"_Not without me you're not." Brooke nudged her._

"_Of course not, B. Davis." Peyton smiled reassuringly, adjusting her sunglasses._

"_We'll go to Rome." _

"_Maybe London."_

"_Hell, how about Spain?"_

_Both girls, seventeen and innocent to the world's complications, giggled and nudged each other, continuing their discussion on where life would take them._

_-_

"Ow!"

Brooke head snapped upwards towards the tall, pretty model. Bevin frowned, lifting up the bottoms of the unfinished skirt to show off the tiniest of cuts, small droplets of blood nearly spilling.

"You stabbed me!"

She refrained from rolling her eyes. "Hardly. I'm sorry."

"Whatever, Brooke. Maybe you shouldn't be day-dreaming when you do this. That really hurt."

"Maybe," Brooke clenched her jaw. "You should just let _me_ do my job."

Bevin made a face. "Okay. Chill."

Brooke lifted her hazel eyes to meet Bevin's brown ones. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'm just stressed. I'm sorry. Do you need a band-aid?"

The blonde eyes her suspiciously. "No, I'm okay."

"Okay. Um, I think I need a break," She stood, backing away. "I'm sorry. Sorry."

As the brunette stumbled out of the room, Bevin turned to face Haley, who was staring after her.

"Is it just me or is she acting unusually weird?"

Haley seemed to be in a daze. "Something's definitely up."

-

Brooke stared out at New York City below her apartment. The sun was barely still up in the beautiful city of Manhattan, and the air smelled faintly of Chinese food and vanilla, but this didn't give her the comfort it usually did.

She sighed.

-

"_Brooke, this conversation is over." Maria Davis snapped at her daughter, returning her gaze to the road. _

"_No, it isn't. Because I'm not done talking!" Brooke found her voice raising a few octaves, and her mother seemed to notice it as well._

"_Do **not** speak to me that way. I am your mother, and in some places, that still means something."_

"_Oh, give me a break! You shouldn't even be a mother. You don't deserve to be a mother. You are possibly the **worst** mother to ever live." _

_She winced as her mother's hand made contact with her cheek, and the stinging aftertaste it left her with burned. _

"_Oh, that makes you a better mom." She spoke bitterly, her eyes watering._

_Maria shook her head. "You are so ungrateful. I've given you **everything** and this is how you repay me?"_

"_Yeah. And by the way, I don't **owe** you anything."_

_-_

"Hey," Haley offered, sliding the glass door leading to the balcony shut behind her.

"Hey." Brooke smiled, turning to face her best friend.

"You wanna tell me what that was in there?"

"I'm not sure. I - I'm tired."

Haley nodded. "Oh, yeah, I get that. But you're not exactly acting like yourself, buddy, and I have to say, it's freaking me out."

"I'm fine," Brooke assured her. "I swear. I just needed a little break. And Bevin's been complaining about seriously everything." She laughed lightly.

"He's okay, you know."

"What?"

"Lucas. He's okay." Haley put her arm out, allowing it to rest on Brooke's shoulder comfortingly.

"Oh, I know. He's - I'm not.." She trailed off, unsure of what to say. His safety was always at the back of her mind. Even when he was with her. But this wasn't about his safety.

Memory lane was a bitch.

And she didn't understand exactly why it was kicking itself into high gear right now.

"Every time you hear a siren, you get that look in your eye." Haley shrugged. It was the only thing she could relate this to.

"Look?"

"I can't explain it. You just - you're always thinking that it's him in that fire-truck. You're always thinking that he's in a burning building at that exact second, saving the life of someone that's not him."

Brooke sighed. "He's not.. He's going to be okay. I know he is. I mean, it's Lucas. He knows what he's doing."

Haley smiled. "I know. I just wanted to make sure _you_ knew that."

"Of course. Of course.."

-

"_You can't be serious." Peyton shook her head, watching in horror as Brooke began to pack her life away._

"_What choice do I have, Peyton?" Brooke stared at her friend, hoping that **somehow** she could find an answer._

_Peyton merely stared at her friend helplessly. "Brooke, I wish I knew how I could change your mind, but I don't. I just know that this isn't the answer." _

"_If I leave, they'll know that I'm serious."_

"_And maybe they won't care. Have you **met** your parents?"_

"_Briefly." Brooke shrugged._

_Peyton lifted herself into a sitting position, not allowing herself to believe this would be the last time she'd ever sit on Brooke's bed; in Brooke's room._

"_They just don't know how to handle this." _

"_They don't know how to handle anything. I'm not going to hold back my dreams for them. I refuse to."_

_Peyton sighed. "Brooke-"_

"_Look, Goldilocks, I love you for caring. But can we please drop it?" _

"_This is serious, Brooke! It's not a boy problem! Do you realize what you're about to do? Don't you know how serious the consequences of your actions could be?" _

_The brunette whirled around to face her best friend, dropping the neatly stacked t-shirts in her hands. "Yes, Peyton! I do! I know **exactly** what could happen! You don't understand though. You don't have parents that are so distant and manipulative and controlling all at the same time! Your dad loves you more than life itself, and would be supportive of **any** choice you made. Hell, you could aspire to be a stripper, and he'd **still** support you! That isn't what it's like for me. And this is the only way I can get my point across."_

_Peyton lowered her eyes to the ground, defeated. "Okay."_

"_So," Brooke bit her lip, looking around at the few suitcases she'd packed. "Can I stay at your place? Just for a few months or so, until-" _

"_Brooke," Peyton scrunched up her face and squeezed her eyes shut, allowing a long, deep breath to leave her lips. "I'm - I'm leaving. I'm going to an art school in Chicago."_

"_What?" _

"_In a few weeks. I leave," She paused, "in a few weeks."_

_-_

The front door opened, barely stirring a reaction from anyone. They had been working for endless hours, waiting for the moment when they would finally be finished, and the launch would finally be taking place.

Cloth was strewn around in all directions, along with fabric books, sewing machines, and the like.

As Lucas entered, smelling of smoke - despite rubbing his skin raw - and aftershave, his eyes instantly landed on his wife.

Brooke sat with her legs bended beneath her, and her eyes focusing on one of the models in front of her. She looked down at one of her many notebooks, biting her lip and feverishly writing something.

She turned to focus on Teresa once more. "Okay, so I think we should shorten the dress a little bit."

Wesley, her close co-worker, and possibly the only straight man in fashion sighed, shaking his head. "We've shortened it like, four inches already, Brooke."

"I'm just not liking it this long. It would look better above her knees."

"I agree," Teresa spoke up, looking down at the medium blue dress she was wearing. "It's too long."

Wesley rolled his eyes. "Of course you side with _her_."

"Well, it is my line." Brooke twinkled, a grin lighting up her face.

Lucas was careful not to step on anything as he made his way towards his wife.

"Hi." He smiled, kissing her quickly.

She leaned into him, savoring the fact that he was back; that he was alive.

"Hello, Husband."

"You look stressed. Are you stressed?" He said worriedly, pressing the back of his palm to her forehead, and then her cheeks.

She chuckled. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have a fever."

He dropped his hands sheepishly. "Sorry."

Brooke nudged him. "No, it's nice."

-

"_What are you doing here?" She didn't even look up from her spot on the sand._

"_What do you think? I'm leaving tomorrow, Brooke." _

_Brooke sighed, looking out at the ocean. This was their spot. No matter what drama they were forced to endure, they always found their way back here. They sat at the ocean together for hours on a random log on a random portion of the beach, and most of the time, they didn't even have to talk._

"_Really? I hadn't noticed." She deadpanned._

"_God," Peyton shook her head. "Could you please at least **try** to pretend you'll miss me? Maybe **not** hate me? I'm getting on that plane tomorrow, and I don't want to be on bad terms with you! I could **die**. We could never speak again."_

"_Yeah, and whose fault would that be?" Brooke snapped._

_Peyton threw her head back. "I can't believe you're mad at me! This is my **dream**, Brooke!"_

"_Whatever happened to 'Best Friends Forever', huh? Whatever happened to 'I'll never leave you' or 'I'll always be there'? I stayed here for you, Peyton!"_

"_So come with me!" _

"_I **can't**!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_My parents are cutting me off, Peyton. I can't exactly afford to just **move** to Chicago."_

"_I could help you out.."_

_Brooke put up a hand to stop her. "No. No, Peyton. This friendship obviously doesn't mean enough for you to stay, so why should it mean enough for me to go?"_

"_Because!" Peyton wanted to pull her hair out. "Because you're my best friend!"_

"_Maybe I was, but I'm not anymore." Brooke stood, pulling her thin sweater tighter around her body. _

"_Brooke, you always said we'd get out of here when we were eighteen."_

_Brooke shrugged her shoulders heavily. "Well, apparently plans have changed." She stood._

"_Have fun in Chicago, Peyton." _

_-_

Brooke yawned, tugging back the comforter of her and Lucas's large, neatly made bed. He did the same on his side.

He looked just as tired as she felt, collapsing into the blankets immediately afterwards. "You know, if you want we could just sleep tonight."

She smiled, allowing her body to drop into the bed beside his. "I was plannin' on it."

Lucas lazily draped an arm over her back. "You did good today, Baby. You've got basically everything done."

"And we still have almost a month." Brooke agreed, smiling to herself.

"Maybe now you can finally stop stressing."

"Oh, I doubt it. This is just the beginning of my stressing." She chuckled, leaning upwards to turn off the light.

Lucas let out a loud yawn, his eyes flickering closed. "I hope not.."

They were silent for minutes, before Brooke turned her head to the side, eyeing her beautiful husband's sleeping form. "Luke?"

"Mhhm?"

"I'll never leave you. I promise."

He drew her in closer. "I'm holding you to that."

Brooke kissed his bare shoulder, wishing he'd promise her the same thing. "You won't have to."

-

"_Aw, look at the one!" Brooke squealed, pointing towards the baby golden retriever._

"_Yeah, uh, as much as I **love** looking at puppies with you, which I do.. Uh, could I.." Lucas trailed off, longingly looking outside of the shop, where more of the mall's stores were littered around. _

"_Go to the sports shop? Go ahead. You won't get me out of here for a while."_

_He grinned. "You are the best girlfriend to ever walk planet Earth. You know that?"_

"_I believe I do." She giggled, standing on the tips of her toes to kiss him._

"_Well, I'm gonna.." _

"_Go." She gave him a little shove, and he was out the door._

_They'd been dating for just over four months now, and the relationship was taking a severe turn for the better. It was honestly her best relationship yet, and she could say that with no hesitance. Lucas was everything she'd never had before; security, love, and friendship with a man._

_She'd never loved being with anyone this much. Ever. She had yet to get sick of him, and honestly, she didn't think she ever would. When she was with him, she was at her happiest, and when she wasn't with him, she almost **needed** to be with him. It was intense, but she loved it._

"_God, if I was as cute as you, I'd be one cocky little bastard." She picked up one of the baby Labradors, kissing the tip of his nose._

_As Brooke rocked the puppy back and forth slowly, she found her gaze shifting around the pet shop towards the kittens. She shook her head. She could never understand how people could like cats more than dogs. It just didn't make sense to her._

_She was about to tell this to the puppy in her arms, when her eyes landed on one of the women looking at the kittens. _

_Her heart picked up its pace, and she looked over the woman's frame. Her clothes were slightly more reformed, and her thick, curly locks had grown a bit longer, but there was no mistaking that the woman was Peyton Sawyer._

_Her former best friend stood smiling softly, playing with one of the kittens. As she watched her, Brooke felt a longing inside her she hadn't felt in years. Her **best friend **was standing less than thirty feet away, and she couldn't even move._

_She swallowed hard._

_Maybe this was her opportunity to rekindle her lost friendship. And she could! She knew that Peyton would accept her in a heartbeat. Wouldn't she? _

_Brooke bit her lip, taking a step backwards. She had a choice to make. She could swallow her pride, walk up to Peyton, and start a conversation. They could become like they were before. She could have her best friend back._

_Or, she could walk away. Probably never see her again. She could go back to Lucas and act as if Peyton had never even existed. She could act like Peyton had never mattered, like she didn't wonder how she was doing every day._

_Honestly, the first seemed more logical._

_Brooke swallowed hard, taking in the sight of her best friend for just a moment longer. _

_Then, with a heavy sigh, and an even heavier heart, Brooke stepped outside of the pet shop, and never looked back again. _


	5. How to Save a Life

**_Author's Note: _**I think this is possibly my favorite chapter of the story. I hope (really, really hope) that some of you agree. I don't know where I got the inspiration to write this one, but I'm really happy with the way it came out.

The fluff era is over, my loves. Hehe.

Please leave reviews and let me know what you think. And if you can, listen to "How it Ends" by DeVotchKa while reading. I was listening to it while I wrote this chapter, and I think it definitely helped move the process along smoothly.

Enjoy.

_**Wonderwall**_

_**Chapter Four: How to Save a Life**_

"_Why didn't you tell me?" _

_Karen Roe looked up, eyeing her son with a confused glance. Tears shone in her young son's crystal blue eyes, and she worriedly stood, making her way over to him. "What? What's wrong, Lucas?" _

"_About **him**. About N-Nathan." The name was unfamiliar on his tongue, but he allowed it to slip through his mouth anyway. _

_Karen took a step backwards, as if she'd received a blow to her chest. Her eyes instantly welled up, and she rested her hands on his shoulders heavily. "I was waiting for the right time. You don't know how-" _

"_How hard this is for you?" He interrupted, ignoring the fact that she was his mother, and he was only an eleven-year old boy. "What about me, mom? I've spent my entire life wanting a dad! And you knew he was here! And you knew I had a brother," He paused, wiping at his eyes. "I've always wanted a brother." _

"_I know," She said desperately. "But you have to understand-" _

"_No," He shook his head coldly. "I don't." _

_-_

Lucas squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the dimness of the room's lighting. He turned the page of the latest book he was reading, Atlas Shrugged. He found it hard to believe he'd never read it before; it was amazing. If only he could get through a page without his eyes killing him, all would be good.

He hadn't slept for what seemed like forever, and he was having a rough time keeping himself awake.

"Luke," He leaned forward, resting his chin on his hand, and looking towards the sound of the voice.

"Skillz," Lucas countered, smiling.

"You okay, Dawg? You don't look too good, man. Maybe you should get some sleep." The African-American man gestured towards the bunk-beds, where two of their ladder's men already slept.

Lucas shook his head. "I can't. If I try to sleep now, nothing will be able to get me up."

"It ain't healthy, Luke." He patted his friend's shoulder, sighing to himself as he walked away.

Lucas merely groaned, trying once more to focus on his book.

His eyes shifted closed, and he fought to keep them open.

If only he could get just one… minute… sleep-

The fire department's alarm sounded loudly, and Lucas's eyes snapped open. He tossed his book to the side, standing quickly to follow in the footsteps of his fellow firefighters.

Like the heroes they were, the pulled on their outfits, slid down the legendary poles, and entered the large, red, booming fire trucks, hearts facing as if it were their first day all over again.

Lucas sat straight up, aware and awake, having almost completely forgotten that just seconds ago he was so tired he could hardly speak.

This job could do that to you.

-

_Lucas dribbled the ball skillfully as he walked towards his house, smiling faintly to himself each time the ball hit the ground and then his palm. Just the sound of the bouncing ball was enough to make him giddy. In just weeks, he'd ignore Nathan and all his gang and try out for the basketball team. It was time he finally stopped worrying about others and did something for himself for a change. _

_With the smallest of grins, he allowed the ball to circle around his finger. Some could say this was a hard thing to achieve, but he could remember doing it from the early age of six._

_He stopped suddenly, making a face as his nostrils began to burn. Using a hand to stifle a cough, he looked ahead of him. As if in slow motion, the ball dropped from his hands, hitting the ground with a sickening pang, and rolling off the sidewalk into the street._

_The **Dan Scott Motors **sign was basically the only thing still legible on the building. All the other details had begun to disappear, the large fire licking away the entire dealership._

_He swallowed hard. "Help! Help!" _

_It was clear to Lucas, however, that his calls were to no avail. Swallowing the hatred he'd held inside for this man since he'd known about him, Lucas ran towards the burning building, coughing and sputtering for breath._

_He clenched his fists, and in mere seconds, he was inside the building. _

_Lucas could feel water blisters popping up on every inch of his body, and he had to struggle just to see through the bright flames. He pulled his hood up over his head, and was almost positive that the office was completely empty when he saw someone._

_Dan Scott. His father. His sperm-donor. A man he found suddenly hard to hate when he looked so helpless._

_Shaking his thoughts from his head, Lucas ran towards the older man, jumping through flames and smoke._

"_Come on, Dan! Wake up! Wake up!" He tugged at the older man's heavy body, attempting to drag him outside._

"_It's going to be okay. I've got you." _

_Despite the struggle of lifting the obviously bigger man, Lucas found an unknown strength inside him, and suddenly, he was carrying his father in his arms, out the door and towards the wailing fire truck sirens._

_-_

Mouth shook his head as he looked out the window, watching cars and people alike freeze and stare, wondering what was happening. "Remember the good ole' days when you got called out because a little girl's cat was in a tree?"

Lucas laughed. "No."

"Me either," Mouth huffed. "The sixties were _so_ misleading."

-

"_Look!" _

"_Oh my God!" _

"_He's only a kid!" _

_All eyes were on the young boy - the hero - carrying out Dan Scott, stumbling and coughing as if he could collapse at any moment. When he finally did, firemen rushed towards him. _

_As Dan was loaded on to a stretcher, the young boy was helped up and cleaned up, suffering only a minor burn on his arm, and a severe lack of breath._

"_You okay, son?" One fireman asked, taking a seat beside him._

"_Yeah," He said slowly. "I just - I was walking by and I saw the fire. I thought I could help." _

"_Well you did. You probably saved that man's life. Do you know him?" _

_Lucas looked over to where Dan Scott's ambulance had just been before it had been quickly driven off to the hospital. He shook his head. "Not personally." _

_The fireman cocked his head to the side. "How old are you?"_

"_Fourteen. My birthday was last week." _

"_The way you carried him out," The fireman stated, clenching his jaw to keep from tearing up at the memory. "I've never seen such strength in such a little human being. I mean, you were determined and fierce. They're - the department's going to give you an award." _

"_That's not necessary." _

"_Sure it is," He laughed. "Man, you really.. You really know how to save a life, kid." _

_-_

Lucas stared up at the burning house for the slightest of moments, before turning back towards where the screaming woman stood.

"My daughter!" She sobbed. "Please! Somebody help me! My daughter's in there!" Both her solemn looking husband and one of the firemen was attempting to calm her down; to hold her back.

Lucas shook his head, looking towards his Lieutenant, Brian "Whitey" Durham. The older man could read the grim expression on his face clearly.

"Scott-"

"You're not honestly going to tell me I can't go in, are you?"

Whitey sighed, rubbing his head. "You wouldn't listen even if I did."

Lucas smirked. "So I guess I'm in."

-

"_.. I have truly never seen such courage in my life. I'll tell you. If this boy wants to have a future as a firefighter, I'll certainly have no objections. With that, the Tree Hill Fire Department would like to honor Lucas Eugene Scott with this award for his bravery and courage. Please give him a hand." _

_Cheers echoed throughout the large auditorium from people he both knew and didn't, and Lucas swallowed, swearing to himself that he could hear his heartbeat in his throat. Adjusting his tie nervously, he walked up the small staircase towards the stage, where the entire Tree Hill Fire Department was waiting._

_He shook each and every one of their hands before finally making his way towards the podium._

_In the audience, the first person he saw was his mother, Karen Roe. She had raised him so well and he could not have loved her more. She gazed up at her son with nothing but pride, a smile so large on her face, it almost reached past her eyes._

_A row in front of her, his eyes landed on the Scott family. Deb held her husband's hand tightly, looking up at the young man with appreciation; Nathan sat beside both his parents with a friend of his, looking both uncomfortable to be there and slightly thankful, although he hid it well; but it was Dan Scott who had tears in his eyes. It was Dan Scott that was making him feel the most nervous for being up there in the first place. _

_All around them, people were scattered, but for some reason, his eyes were focused straight on that area._

_He was sure he'd cleared his throat about six times before he finally began, holding his award close to his chest. "Uh, I want to say thanks to the Tree Hill Fire Department for giving me this award. I really don't know if I deserve it, but I really appreciate it._

"_The truth is, I've always sort of been afraid of fire. My only experience with it was when I burnt my hand playing with it once, and frankly, that was enough for me. That night, I don't know what came over me, but I'm glad it did. The fire at Dan Scott Motors that night brought me closer to a family I never knew," He gulped. "**My** family I never knew. I don't know if it was fate that had me walking by the dealership right then or what, but it's definitely changed my life forever._

"_As scary as it was, I can't imagine **not** having done it. I can't imagine not doing it ever. Maybe it was meant to be. I know that sounds stupid, but before this, I was **so** sure basketball was my life. Now, I can't really see myself doing anything else **but** this._

"_I know that may worry my mom a little bit, but she knows why I've made this decision, and I know she'll support me no matter what. I guess I just want to say that as much of an honor as this is, I hope I succeed in doing it as many times as is necessary in the future. I hope that somehow, I can save everyone that needs saving." _

_The auditorium boomed with cheers and clapping. _

_Lucas nodded, wiping his damn palms on his suit jacket. "Thank you."_

_-_

As he stumbled throughout the rooms in the house, he realized soon that the house could collapse at any moment. Everything was falling apart; this was one of the worse cases he'd ever seen a place get to.

Mini-explosions went off in all directions, and he took cover when it was absolutely necessary, but he would not allow himself to stop.

When he saw the top of a dark-haired child's head poking out from beneath one of the tables, he ran towards her as fast as he could, lifting the young child into his arms.

She couldn't have been older then three. Four at the most. He held her close to his chest, inwardly weeping for the young, unconscious child.

"Don't worry, Baby. I'm going to get you back to your mommy. I'm going to save you."

-

"_You nervous?" Samuel Baker asked him with a smile as the truck rode down the un-crowded road._

"_Not really." He shrugged, lying through his teeth._

"_Of course," Sam winked. "I know what it's like to be a rookie, man. Hell, it still scares me now and I've been doing this since Whitey actually had hair." _

_Lucas shrugged with a slight smile. "I thought the motto was 'no fear'." _

"_Nah, man," The man shook his head. "Not at all. If you weren't afraid of a burning building with something that could kill you in a second coming out from all areas, I don't think you'd be human." _

_-_

Her body felt limp in his arms as he handed her off to one of the paramedics, who instantly placed her in the ambulance, attaching all sorts of unfamiliar equipment to her tiny body.

Her mother, a thin, brunette woman ran towards the ambulance, and fell into a sobbing heap on the ground. As others went to comfort her, his eyes stayed on the little girl.

"She's going to be okay, right?" He asked no one in particular, but received no answer.

"1..2..3..4..5.." One of the paramedics counted, pushing on where her heart was. Another squeezed the oxygen into her mouth.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Lucas said blindly.

"1..2..3..4..5.."

"She's - she's going to be okay. She's not burned. She wasn't in there for too long!" He clenched his jaw as hard as he could, willing himself to stay strong.

"1..2..3..4..5.."

-

"_Come on," Samuel gestured towards the hose. "It's all you, man." _

_Lucas closed his eyes for a moment, allowing the true fear of the situation to bother him for just a moment, before he reached for the hose, tugging it out as fast as he could, and using all his strength to get it closer to the house._

"_Alright!" He said in a shaky voice._

_In just seconds, a pressure so horrifyingly unfamiliar left the house, and water blasted out, instantly taming some of the fire's wild flames._

"_Come on, Scott!" Samuel said from behind him. _

_-_

"1..2..3..4..5," The paramedic squeezed her eyes shut. "Come on, Honey! You can do this!"

-

_It was gone. All of it. The fire had disappeared. _

_He heard cheers and cat-calls from behind him, and turned to see all of his ladder, grins embedded onto their faces as they all reached for him, slapping his shoulders, congratulating him and yelling as loudly as they could._

_He'd stopped a fire, and no one had been harmed._

_He found a grin growing upon his own face and he yelled loudly, pumping his fists into the air._

_He had stopped a fire. _

_And God, was the rush amazing._

_-_

"..3..4..5.."

"That's it. She's gone."


	6. Happy Birthday, Darling

**_Author's Note_**: I haven't updated in far too long, I know. But hopefully this chapter makes up for it. It's jam-packed, and I really, really worked hard on perfecting it for you readers.

To be honest, I think the lack of reviews for the story (compared to how many there used to be) are sort of not inspiring me to update. It seems a lot of people have stopped reading and I'm really beginning to wonder if the writing quality is getting worse or something. So let me know what's up.

Anyway, to those of you that have been reading and reviewing, I want to say thanks so much. You guys have been leaving wonderful reviews, and telling me wonderful things and giving me amazing ideas and this chapter is truly for you.

Done ranting/raving. Heh. Enjoy.

_**Wonderwall**_

_**Chapter Five: Happy Birthday, Darling**_

"_Lucas," She hesitated from her spot beneath the covers. She couldn't help but feel the situation was a bit eerie. There he sat in just his boxers, at the edge of the bed, eyes focused straight forward at the wall. The room's only source of light was the dim brightness of early morning outside their drawn curtains that managed to filter in. "Come back to bed." _

"_I can't sleep." He shrugged, his voice void of emotion._

_Brooke tugged the blankets off of her body, shivering at the sudden cold. On her knees, she crawled towards the edge of the bed where he sat, jaw clenched._

"_Luke." She whispered, kissing his shoulder tenderly._

"_I'm sorry. I don't - I don't know what's wrong with me." He turned his head to the side so that he could look her in the eyes._

"_There's nothing wrong with you," She shook her head. "You just - you can't blame yourself anymore, Lucas. You did what you could to save her. You were the best you could've been." _

_He chuckled bitterly. "Did I? I mean, did I really go in there with the drive I would have if it had been you?" _

"_Yes! You went in there **despite **your Lieutenant's protests. Lucas, this has happened before. People have died and you've tried to save them and you **always **blame yourself. Please, Lucas. Please don't put yourself through this anymore." _

_He sighed, grabbing a hold of her hand. "Have I ever told you that you were the most amazing person I've ever met?"_

"_Not nearly as much as you should." She grinned a dimpled smile and he tugged her close, holding her to his chest. _

_He breathed, "Oh, I love you, Brooke Davis." _

_She giggled. "It's Brooke Davis-**Scott**, remember?" _

_-_

"Lucas, out of the way!" Brooke shoved past him with stacks of various cutlery in her arms.

"Brooke, let me help." He reached towards her, but she slapped his hand away.

"Absolutely not! You're the birthday boy! Now, go sit down and," She wrinkled her nose, "read or something."

"_Brooke_.." He whined.

"Or," She turned to face him, sending him an icy glare. "I could just have Haley pick you up so that you can go shopping. She needs a new outfit for the party, and I'm _sure_ she would love your help."

Lucas almost instantaneously began to sulk. "I'm going to go read."

"Good boy."

-

"Nathan, you're doing it wrong!" Haley stomped her foot impatiently as she watched her boyfriend attempt to whip cream.

"Haley, I'm really not. I know what I'm doing."

Clearly he didn't. He was stirring the whipping cream, and not even fast. He was stirring it slowly and carefully, as though to protect it from spilling out of the large bowl encompassing it.

"You're supposed to whip it. You're _stirring_."

He paused, frowning. "What's the difference?"

Haley bumped him out of the way with such force he was nearly knocked over. He grunted and groaned as he watched her quickly whip the cream. In just a few minutes, it was already beginning to look like the stuff you'd find in a fancy restaurant. He watched in amazement.

"I thought I was doing that," He shrugged. "I guess you just have magic fingers."

She smiled at him, her hand never stopping. "I think you have pretty magical fingers."

Nathan grinned triumphantly, "So, er, exactly how much whipped cream are we making?"

-

Brooke struggled to look over the two, full shopping bags in her arms as she entered the elevator.

"Uh, er, would you mind pressing eight for me?" The other person in the elevator obliged, and Brooke felt her body lurch as the shaky elevator began its way up towards Nathan and Haley's apartment.

The other person turned out to be a teenage girl, probably around fifteen or sixteen. Her dark blonde hair was thrown up into a pony-tail and she was wearing a long t-shirt and leggings. From what Brooke could see, she was very pretty in a way that reminded her of models she had encountered before in her life. Delicate features, big eyes, pouty lips, and defined cheekbones.

"A lot of groceries there." The girl said.

"Yeah. It's my husband's birthday so I'm dropping this off at my brother-in-law's so his girlfriend can whip up some good food for his party."

God, the elevator was moving awfully slow. Not to mention these bags weren't getting any lighter.

"Sounds.. confusing." She remarked.

Brooke smiled and suddenly, realization sparked up in the other girl's eyes. "Hey. You're - you're Brooke Davis, aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged."

"This is going to sound stupid, but you're like, my favorite model. And I'm really looking forward to seeing your clothing line."

"Thanks. You may be the only one." She half-joked.

"No way. All the girls at my school are like, trying to figure out ways to pre-order and stuff. It's.. well, it's pretty pathetic but I mean, everyone just knows you're going to do really well."

The elevator doors opened, but Brooke didn't move. Suddenly the bags in her arms felt lighter.

"Seriously? God, I've been stressing insanely. I mean, the launch party is in a few days and everything and I don't even feel ready. What's your name?"

"Violet."

"That's a pretty name. Well, I - I better go. But it was really nice meeting you, Violet."

"You too. And good luck." The girl smiled, flashing beautiful teeth.

Brooke thanked her once more before leaving, stumbling towards the doorway of Nathan and Haley's apartment.

To be honest, she really liked theirs. Obviously not as much as hers and Lucas', but she definitely enjoyed being there. There was something comfortable and simple about their apartment. The furniture was nice and not over the top, and although the apartment consisted only of one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen, a dining room, and a living room, she still found that she wouldn't mind living there.

Using the key she'd obtained from Haley months before, she carefully slid it into the door.

"Eggs in the bag, if you can hear me, please don't crack. I swear, we'll put you to good use." She winced as she pushed the door open, and then grinned. There was no sound of a crack whatsoever.

As she looked into the kitchen straight ahead of her however, her smile dropped.

"Naley!" She snapped.

The couple jumped apart. Nathan looked frightened as he turned his gaze from Brooke back over to his girlfriend. "Uh, which one of us is supposed to answer to that?"

"Hi Brooke." Haley forced a smile.

"You two are supposed to be cooking! We're on a schedule, and that _definitely_ didn't look like you were cooking." She dropped her bags to ground, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We were too cooking!"

"Yeah, Hales, you may want to clean your nose. It's covered in whipped cream. You too, Nate. Oh, and take your hand out from underneath her shirt." The brunette instructed.

Nathan grumbled, pulling away from Haley completely. "Since when is she in charge?"

"Since you two can obviously not be left alone for _a half hour_ while I go grocery shopping, I guess I'll just stay here and cook with you."

Both culprits groaned.

-

Lucas looked over the photograph of the young girl. Her name had been Naomi Luck. It pained him to look it over, but he just couldn't force himself not to. All he could think about as he saw it was her family; her poor mother screaming bloody murder as they attempted to revive her daughter; her father staring dumbstruck, wondering if it was him that could have done something to save her, thinking it _should_ have been him to do something more.

He sighed, putting it down. Not knowing exactly what to do with his hands, he crossed them across his chest, staring straight forward.

Feeling arms slither around his shoulders, he jumped. A smile replaced his look of shock in milliseconds, and he looked down at his wife, who herself was grinning from ear to ear.

"Twenty-eight's going to be a great year. I can feel it."

He made a face. "Brooke, I'm twenty-seven."

Brooke pulled away, mentally calculating. She shook her head. "That doesn't make any-"

"I'm kidding, Silly. It was a joke. I make those sometimes."

She scoffed. "Nice try, _Ryan_. But you are so not funny."

"Ryan?"

"The OC. Duh."

"Brooke, can you stop referencing TV shows when you talk about me? I really hate having to research everything you call me." She grinned, throwing herself in his arms.

"You research what I call you? God, you're adorable. But seriously, nicknames are part of my charm. Just call me Sawyer and stick me on a deserted island, baby." She winked, kissing him quickly before scurrying away.

"Who the hell is Sawyer?" Lucas exclaimed after her.

-

_Brooke pounded furiously on the door, tapping her foot impatiently as she did so. "Come on, Haley. Come on, Haley. Come on-" _

"_Brooke, hey." Haley looked a little less than surprised to see her best friend, and she tugged the door open easily._

"_Sorry to bother you at this time, but I can't stay at home. Lucas is being a complete arrogant son-of-a-bitch." She removed her scarf and coat, neatly hanging them on the coat rack. _

"_You, um, got into a fight?" Offered Haley rather lamely._

"_Yeah! And he - he .. And you don't seem to be the least bit surprised." Brooke crossed her arms over her chest suspiciously._

"_Um, well.." She gestured behind Brooke to where Lucas and Nathan were seated on the couch. While Nathan looked amused, Lucas seemed to be triumphant. He'd gotten there first._

"_Haley!" Brooke snapped. "What is **he** doing here? Are you seriously taking his side over mine?"_

"_Not at all! But Nathan's his brother, so.." _

"_Oh," The brunette turned away from her best friend, focusing her attention instead on the two brothers. Nathan winced. "Wow, Lucas. You have no one to come to except your **brother**. You're pathetic. Do you have **no** friends?" _

_Nathan couldn't help but stifle a laugh and Lucas glared. "You're one to talk. You had no where to go **except** my brother's house?"_

"_Um, that's totally different. **Haley's** my best friend!" _

"_If that's your excuse." _

_She groaned. "Ugh, I came here to get away from you. Haley, bedroom, please?" _

"_Uh-huh." _

_The two girls wandered away and Nathan looked back over at Lucas. "Man, did you screw up or what?"_

_-_

"Okay, don't make me drop this. Brooke will kill me." Haley advised strictly, holding the large cake up near her head.

Nathan held his hands up in the air as if to surrender. If there was one thing he wasn't going to do right now, it'd be mess with Brooke. She was on super hyperactive mode, freaking out at the first hint of anything going wrong. And right now, it seemed Nathan and Haley were doing _everything_ wrong, so at this point it was better to just do as you were told and shut up while doing so.

"Can you open the door, Sweetie?"

"Uh, yeah." Careful to move around her, he pulled Whitey Durham's front door open. The party was to be held there for two reasons. One, Whitey offered. And two, he lived in a house as compared to an apartment, which would provide more of an easier space.

Looking down at Haley as he held the door open for her, he couldn't help but smile. Her hair was down and a curly mess down her back, her makeup had been lightly but perfectly applied, and she wore a simple dress; a thin black material that went just above her knees and cuffed around the middle of her shoulders. Her shoes were flat and white, allowing him to have many inches over her.

"What?" She made a face at him as he looked her over. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You just look really beautiful is all."

Butterflies swarmed around her stomach, an effect she still managed to have after six years.

"Are you going to come in or what?" Haley peered inside the house. Whitey Durham wore his arms folded across his chest, along with a warm smile.

"Sorry," She apologized with a smile, entering. Nathan followed.

-

"He's in the shower.. Yeah, getting ready for the party.. Oh, Karen, of course!.. Yeah, I'll be sure to tell him you called.. Okay. Okay, bye." Brooke hung up and sighed, placing the phone back on the hook.

"I should not plan parties," She said to herself. "They really stress me out."

"Are you talking to yourself?" Brooke turned to find her husband standing before her in their bedroom. He wore nothing but a towel around his waist, and he was dripping from everywhere. Now, while she'd normally be mad that he was getting their white carpet wet, she couldn't help but think of something else as she looked him over.

"Uh, I was - yeah." She stood, walking towards him.

"You're crazy, Pretty Girl."

"Pretty Girl?"

"See, I can make nicknames too." He kissed the tip of her nose.

She grinned, standing on tips of her toes to link her fingers around the back of his neck.

"We're going to be late. And I'm going to get your dress wet."

"I don't care."

"Good."

They fell back onto the bed.

-

"_I'm not sleeping with him right now. I can't." Brooke fumed, hands on her hips. _

_Haley groaned. "Brooke, we have one bedroom. There aren't any other options."_

"_Hey, maybe you guys could just go back to your **own** house." Nathan offered with a shrug._

_Both parties of the engaged couple glared at him._

"_Well, I'm not leaving." Brooke stated firmly._

"_Neither am I." Countered Lucas._

…

"_You're on my side!" Brooke re-traced the imaginary line over the blow-up mattress, eyes glinting._

"_That's not fair! You have more than half." _

"_Oh, well." _

"_God, you are so ridiculous." He turned, facing the other way. _

_She did the same. "I'm ridiculous? I'm not the one who started the fight." _

"_I'm saying you're ridiculous about staying here right now. I was here first." _

"_Oh, you're mature." _

"_Like you're one to talk." _

"_Shut up." _

"_You shut up." _

_The fight had started so stupidly. To be honest, Brooke couldn't even remember what exactly had started it. Had it been Lucas' lack of involvement in the wedding or the fact that he didn't like the centerpiece she'd finally decided on? _

_She couldn't help but laugh to herself. "What?" He snapped._

"_I almost just said, 'No, you shut up.'"_

_He laughed himself and they were silent. After a few moments, he turned towards her. "Is it just me or are we both acting really immature?"_

"_We're lower than eight year olds." She said quietly._

_Lucas sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. You can have whichever centerpiece you want."_

_So they **had** started arguing because of the centerpiece. It had merely escalated into the him-not-being-involved fiasco._

"_No, I want you to like it too. It's your wedding as well you know." She shrugged._

"_I should be more involved. I'm sorry." Lucas looked over at her._

"_I'm sorry too. I know your job keeps you busier than mine." _

"_Not true. You're busy designing **and** planning a wedding **and** modeling."_

_Brooke smiled. "Well when you put it like that.." _

_They remained silent, before she began to laugh once more. _

"_I can believe us. I mean, we could easily be doing this back at our own place." She giggled. _

"_I know. I kind of love us." He said._

"_Me too." _

"_Wanna go home?" _

"_Let's." _

_-_

People had already begun to set up all the attractions Brooke had ordered in. For example, the actual caterers. Their cake alone compared to Nathan and Haley's pastries was extravagant. Not to mention the workers Brooke had ordered in for valet parking, the bar, and coat checking. She'd never been one for a simple barbeque.

Haley popped a tiny fruit tart she and Nathan had made in her mouth, and she mentally complimented herself on how orgasmic it tasted. She made the thumbs up sign to Nathan who smirked.

"Yeah, I bet the _caterers_' fruit tarts don't taste as good as that right there."

"Don't be jealous."

"I'm not." He so clearly was.

Whitey approached them, beers for all three in hand. "Seems like Brooke really outdid herself this year."

"Oh, this is nothing. Just feel lucky she didn't do a theme this year."

Whitey grinned. "Your sweets look good. I'd try one, but I shouldn't exactly be packing on the pounds right now."

Nathan shrugged. "I bet ours are less fattening than the caterers. Who knows what fancy, fatty ingredients they use."

The older man chuckled. "So, how long have you two been married?"

"Oh, uh.." Nathan started.

"We're not married." Haley said somewhat disappointedly.

"Oh," Whitey raised an eyebrow. "It just seems like you are, I guess. Sorry."

"It's fine." Haley glared up at Nathan.

-

"Okay," Brooke hopped up and down as she attempted to get her shoe on while holding Lucas' hand. "Just be cool. Have fun. Don't worry about anything today."

"Are you talking to me or yourself?"

She hit him playfully. "You. And me, a little. Ugh, we're late. I should have never let you talk me into that."

"Me? _You_ initiated!"

"I did not." She kissed him, silencing him.

"Let's go. Twenty-eight awaits you."

The second Haley saw Brooke, she made a face. "Hey, that's not the dress you were going to wear."

Brooke and Lucas exchanged secret smiles.

-

"Well, how does it feel so far?" Lucas turned to see Skillz, holding a beer in one hand and a wrapped box in the other.

"The same as last year did." He shrugged.

"Yeah, I never really understood the big deal about birthdays." Skillz looked around at the party, filled with numerous fire-fighters, and other friends of Brooke and Lucas.

"Well, Brooke loves them."

"Obviously, Dawg. Have you _looked_ around?"

Lucas smiled. "You gotta love her."

"Well, _you_ certainly do."

He looked over to where stood with a few of her designer friends, laughing politely. Her dimples did not deceive her.

"Yeah," He said. "I do."

-

"_Brooke," He swallowed hard, clasping her hands tightly in his. "All my life, I've been raised not to judge. And for most of my life, I didn't. When I met you, I was under the impression that love didn't exist, so I made myself judge you. That was a mistake. Because the second I knew you, I loved you. I know it sounds stupid. But literally the second I opened up my heart, you were inside of it._

"_James Baldwin once said, Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up. Brooke, with you I've grown up. With you I have fought and batted, and with you I have loved beyond anyone else I've met before. I never thought I could properly explain that to you; I still don't really think I can._

"_All I know is that I love you. You mean everything in the world to me, and if there is one thing I plan on doing for the rest of my life, it's taking care of you. I want to be with you and have kids with you and love you until the day I die. I'm going to protect you when you need protecting, and save you when you need saving, and love you until I can't love anymore. This is my vow to you."_

_Brooke smiled in order to attempt to stop her tears, failing miserably. Or rather, failing magnificently. _

_-_

"_Happy birthday to you…" _

Lucas looked around at his family and friends. He'd lived a fortunate life for his first twenty-eight years, that was for sure.

"_Happy birthday to you…" _

His eyes landed on Brooke. She was snapping away with the camera, taking pictures of him with the largest grin on her face he'd seen. Her genuine happiness made him smile. It made him feel like he'd finally done something right. Like he'd finally **really** accomplished something.

"_Happy birthday Dear Lucas.." _

He gently tugged on her arm, pulling her down so she was sitting on his lap. He kissed her hair.

"I love you," He whispered silently and she laughed, leaning against him.

"_Happy birthday to youuu.." _

Everyone clapped, shouted, etcetera.

"Make a wish!" Haley shouted.

He closed his eyes. He'd been so fortunate. What more did he need?

-

"_Lucas. Our life together so far has been one that I never imagined. I grew up thinking that love didn't exist. I grew up thinking that everything I wanted could never happen. I don't think I really did when I met you either. I just hoped we could have fun. But we've become so much more than that. **You** have become so much more than that._

"_You've given me so much more than I ever though I could have," She broke down, tears falling from her eyes. "I mean, who would have thought that **I** of all people would be standing here, getting married, crying like Miss. America when she wins? _

"_I love you so much. You've taught me to be a better person than I've been before. I love your brooding, and the way you sing in the car with me, - completely off key, but the fact that you're not shy to sing around me is flattering - and I love how you're always trying to subtly get me to read more by "accidentally" leaving books on my dresser, or in my bag. I love how you notice every quirk of mine and you accept it so easily. I've never met a person like you before, and I'm glad. _

"_I'll be your wife today, Lucas Scott. And I'll be your lover and your best friend, and anything else you need me to be. I'll be better than you expect me to be, and I guarantee I'll make a few mistakes along the way, but I'll be the best I can be." _

_-_

"What'd you wish for?" Brooke asked, once people began eating their cake and talking among themselves.

Lucas smiled, no longer under the impression that wishes were spoiled when told to others. "You."

"You already have me."

"I know. But you're all I want so I thought I might as well get it secured and everything."


End file.
